The present invention relates to a window shade, particularly for automotive vehicles, having a winding shaft with a spring device tensioned in the rolling up direction. One edge of the shade is fastened to the shaft while its other edge is fastened to a graspable pull strip.
A window shade of this type is shown in Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model 79 02 405. In that known window shade, telescopic swing struts are provided for the opening and closing of the shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,487 shows a window shade of the present type which is useful for cars. This known window shade has a winding shaft which has spring means pretensioned in the rolling up direction. One edge of the shade is fastened to the shaft. The other edge is fastened to a pull strip. Between the winding shaft and the pull strip there is a guide mechanism which acts in the plane of the pulled down shade. That mechanism includes two pairs of toggle-like link arms. The free arms of both pairs of link arms are fastened for swinging around one of their ends to stationary parts of the car and at their other ends to the pull strip. In this known shade, particularly when the force is introduced eccentrically, there is no assurance that the movement down and up of the shade will always take place at right angles to the winding shaft. The same comments apply to the window shade shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,442,255.